marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
1980s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1980s. 1980 *Peter Quill, son of Meredith Quill and an extraterrestrial father, is born. 1981 June 9th *Jane Foster is born. 1982 April 4th *Maria Hill is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot 1983 January 7th *Grant Ward is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot May 13th ]] *Gordon undergoes Terrigenesis. The transformation deprives him of his eyes, but grants him teleportation and force field projecting abilities.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks June 14th *Akela Amador is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy 1984 November 22nd *Natasha Romanoff is born.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1985 *Calvin Zabo opens up a clinic in China, where he meets Jiaying. *Calvin Zabo marries Jiaying. 1986 May 14th *S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates the Bermuda Triangle and solves the mysteries that lurked the region.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here June 13th *Darcy Lewis is born. 16th *Tony Stark graduates MIT at the top of his class.Iron Man August 26th *Stark Industries designs the Blueprints of the Bus for S.H.I.E.L.D.Bus Blueprints 1987 April 4th *In East Berlin, a man is chased down and caught by radicals dressed as HYDRA soldiers.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 1 5th *In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Henry Pym is asked for the shrinking Pym Particles by Howard Stark to stop a group of radicals who had reverse-engineered HYDRA technology. Pym tells Stark that the only person who will use the particles is Pym, himself. Peggy Carter backs Pym on the idea and trains him so that he will be prepared on the field. He then heads on his way to Berlin to stop the radicals. 7th *Pym begins his mission in Berlin using his Ant-Man Suit. Having shrunk down to about the size of an ant, Pym was able to easily break into the facility. Unfortunately, a guard dog found Pym. *Pym came up with an immediate plan that helped him escape the dog. He soon found a flying ant and rode on it in order to find the radicals more easily. All he really finds though are the blueprints for a HYDRA weapon. He soon hears screams and follows them to find HYDRA operatives testing on a man. In order to stop the tests, Hank jumps onto the shoulders of one of the soldiers and makes him think he is going insane by speaking into his ear. Pym then caused a small explosion in the lab, startling all who were present. He also freed the prisoner and defeated all the soldiers in the room.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 2 9th *Having returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym explains what happened during his time in Berlin to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. August 19th *Leo Fitz is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Deleted Scene September 11th *Jemma Simmons is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 1988 July 2nd *Daisy Johnson is born to Calvin Zabo and Jiaying in a small Chinese village in Hunan Province.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda *Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers are hired by Peter Quill's Father to bring Peter to him.Guardians of the Galaxy *Meredith Quill dies from terminal illness. Her son, Peter Quill flees from the hospital in sadness only to be abducted by the Ravagers. 1989 after decades in prison]] *After serving 44 years of his life sentence in the Rat, Werner Reinhardt is set free by Alexander Pierce.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury *Men claiming to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but who were in truth members of HYDRA, come to Calvin Zabo's clinic and demand that Jiaying be handed over. Zabo and Jiaying resist, but their efforts are in vain, as she is kidnapped nonetheless. He then left Daisy among people he trusted, and set off to search for his beloved wife. *Werner Reinhardt is brought to his old base in Austria by a group of HYDRA Operatives. In this base HYDRA held the elders of the Chinese village in Hunan Province, including Jiaying, whom Reinhardt recognizes as the same woman he wanted to experiment on 44 years earlier, hostage. After noticing Jiaying had not aged in these years, he experiments on her body, trying to discover what made her special. In the process, Jiaying is supposedly killed. After the experiments, he tells his men to dispose of her corpse. With the results of the experiments, he turns back his body to how it was in 1945, changes his name to Daniel Whitehall and loses his German accent. *Calvin Zabo travels to Austria in search of his wife, Jiaying. He finds her body in a forest. Zabo refuses to allow his beloved wife to die and using his medical skills, puts her body back together until her Inhuman powers allow her to recover and return to life. ]] *Calvin Zabo concocts a formula which makes him stronger, but also much more volatile. *Calvin Zabo returns to the Chinese village in Hunan Province in search of his daughter, Daisy Johnson. After finding out she was rescued by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Zabo butchers the entire village in a murderous rage. *Daisy is designated as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to the United States of America, but each member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team is quickly hunted down and killed by Zabo. Only Agent Richard Lumley survives, and Daisy is placed in the Saint Agnes Orphanage where she is given the name Mary Sue Poots. The girl eventually grows up to adopt the name "Skye". 23rd *Skye's medical exam is classified by S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress References Category:Timeline